Grandma, why is today important?
by I.P.J Scott
Summary: When Esme is left with the task of telling Nessie the Cullen's past. everything will go perfectly. Except that Esme has to explain Jacob's part in nessie's life. ahh, will only continue this sotry if asked!


Nessie, can you pass the sugar please?' Renesmee was beautiful and at the tender age of two she looked more like a seven year old than anything else. Her brown eyes looked at me, she rolled them, and then she darted to the cupboard and grabbed the small packet of sugar. She then proceeded to sit down on a stool and watch me bake.

I held my hand out for the sugar and she put it in my palm. I smiled; 'thank you'.

'Your welcome grandma',

She laughed and sat there watching me, I carried on making the cookies for her and Jacob, I carried on for five or so minutes before I felt her get off the stool. She walked gracefully to me and touched my cheek. I felt it ; like a vision or a strong memory. It was slightly opaque as I could see through it , but all the same it was very real.

It was a memory of me and Carlisle from when she was younger , I beamed at her; it was of Carlisle's last birthday, not fussed about at all for Alice's usual standards. She knew it was Carlisle's birthday today and despite my husbands best attempt to persuade Alice to have a small party like last year, she had refused saying,  
>" you should be grateful for this Carlisle,"<br>" last time you said a comment like that I ended up catatonic"  
>" well that was not my fault!" Alice pouted at Bella, " it's yours, you should be less of a head case. Mentally and ability wise". Bella rolled her eyes and carried on reading a batter copy of Jane Eyre. I personally agreed with Bella, this wasn't going to end well.<p>

Back in the present day, Renesmee looked back at me expectantly. I smiled calmly, and after ten seconds I sat down next to her and sighed,

"Renesmee? Do you know why today is important?" I asked her, I have no idea why I am doing this instead of Edward or Bella.  
>" Actually Grandma , no one has told me anything about today, I only know it is Grandpa's birthday because I heard him telling Daddy-,"<br>"Renesmee Cullen! You should never listen to people's private conversations. It's rude,"  
>I scolded, but I instantly felt bad afterwards and sneakily offer her the biscuit tin . She takes a biscuit and quickly carries her onslaught of questions about why today is special. I sat down next to her and decided there that I would give her the basics of everything.<p>

"Carlisle, your grandfather, was made immortal on this day sweetie. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here and your Daddy and auntie Rose and uncle Emmett wouldn't be here and neither would I . He saved us all by making us vampires and that's why Alice wants to celebrate. Renesmee, you are lucky you live in a world where people don't believe in vampires and witches and werewolves; when Grandpa was human, they believed in all three,"  
>Renesmee looked at me and smiled a breathtaking smile of exhalation. "Do you understand?" she shook her head. I sighed and continued.<p>

"If Grandpa hadn't been changed no one would be here, and when grandpa was human, people believed in monsters and beasts. Most are fictional and they killed a lot of people who hadn't done anything wrong. So grandpa studied by night and eventually went to Italy; to the Volturi." she shuddered and I pulled her up onto the kitchen counter and say next to her.

"He tried to change their diet, and they tried to change his. Neither of them swayed and after some time, grandpa left and eventually went to America. He became a doctor and when he was in Chicago, he saw Daddy. Daddy was dying and grandpa thought about making a companion for himself. He didn't want to take someone's life away from them so he decided to save Daddy. He carried your father across the roof tops and bit him. Three days later , Edward became a vampire. "

Renesmee looked at me, she looked so much like Bella and Edward," carry on , nana,"

" Edward posed as Grandpa's brother or assistant when blood wasn't involved. Sometime later, Grandpa found me. I was so close to death, they put me into the room with all the dead people. He saved me and once again after three days I was a vampire." I had already decided to pass over all the issues with my attempted suicide. I didn't need her worry that I might try it again. I lived Carlisle and hadn't considered it once since I had become a vampire.

" then there's Rosalie," Renesmee's eyes lit up and I assumed she had never heard her aunts story; thank god, we had already agreed Rosalie would do it when Nessie was older." she was engaged to a man called Royce and your aunt wanted a baby very much, but when she was walking home after going to a friend's house; she was attacked. She was left for dead; Grandpa smelt the blood and decided to investigate. He took her back to the place where we lived. He bit her and stayed with her throughout her transformation. Me and your Grandpa hoped Rosalie would be Edward's ... mate. Edward and Rosalie couldn't stand each other in that sense, they were brother and sister; nothing else"

" Emmett was next, Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear. She carried him a hundred miles, as she was scared she would lose control and kill him. She asked Grandpa to do it. He didn't want to, but Rosalie begged him to do it. He did it and never regretted it. For about ten years, your father couldn't stand to be within fifteen miles of them because their minds were so lovey dovey, I kicked them out eventually. I built them a house, it was grand with columns and it was massive,"

I looked at Nessie then, "do you know what happens next?"  
>"Kind of, well actually no. All I know is mama meet daddy at school" she tilted her head in confusion, I laughed.<p>

"That was the only beginning. Your mother was your father's singer. Her blood sang to him and at first he resisted and then they fell in love with each other. Then on your mothers 18th birthday, she cut herself and Uncle Jasper went for her,"

She looked at me then, shock played across her face. "It wasn't Jasper's fault honey!" I replied quickly, "I should warn you. the next thing was the worst thing your Father ever did".


End file.
